Her Eyes
by Kimblekn
Summary: "Her face, her hair, and her clothes were all covered in blood as she ripped into the throat of her unsuspecting victim.  The man's body was going limp in her hands as she unintentionally sucked him dry."


**(The anticipated sequel to Leaving Town Alive. I hope you enjoy!)**

**Dedicated to: **_**RedMagic**_**. About time right? She had requested this as soon as Leaving Town Alive came out, and so I promised it to her. She's a constant supporter and a fabulous friend. I really hope this lives up to her expectations. And I hope you enjoy Vampire!Haley. You can start serenading me now, Friend.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD/OTH/or the song Her Eyes by Pat Mohan. **

()()()

Her Eyes – sequel to Leaving Town Alive

A Damley one-shot

()()()

"_She doesn't know the word 'impossible'  
Don't care where I've been and doesn't care where we're goin' to.  
She takes me as I am, and that ain't easy.  
She's beautiful. So beautiful."_

()()()

Damon smirked as he stared at his girlfriend. She was a vision. She was his every dream come true. Including his wet dreams about her. The scene was the same as the beginning of the more explicit dreams. Haley James, sweet as apple pie Haley James as a vampire. As a blood sucking, take no prisoners creature of the night. Her face, her hair, and her clothes were all covered in blood as she ripped into the throat of her unsuspecting victim. The man's body was going limp in her hands as she unintentionally sucked him dry. She didn't want to kill anyone, but it was her first time hunting. She had no restraint yet. Damon slowly strutted over to her and pulled the guy out of her arms. Feral red eyes shot up to him as she glared. She made a lunge for him, but he just knocked her down.

"Ah, ah, ah," he chided in a teasing manner. "I thought you didn't want to kill him? But if you've changed your mind I can get on board with that," he told her, offering her the limp man in his arms.

Haley counted the drops of blood as the left the man's neck. She was hypnotized. She could hear his labored breathing and his slow heart beat. Even the damn heat radiating off of him was calling to her. Without even registering the action she lunged for the man again. Only for Damon to move him out of the way, and for her to go tumbling into the side of a building. Leaving a cloud of broken concrete in her wake. She jumped up and stood up straight, fixing her crazed eyes on her lover

"You said I could have him!" She hissed out in a disbelieving tone. Why did he take her meal away from her? And then the fog started clearing from her mind. That was a man…

"If I let you have him, I knew you'd resent me for it later," he stated calmly. "High morals are tricky like that." He propped the man up against the wall since he had passed out. He then turned to look at Haley and gave her an appreciative look up and down her body. Vampirism fitted her nicely.

Haley stumbled back in shock, her eyes locked on the unconscious man. She did that. She almost killed him! "I'm a monster," she whispered, her eyes finally locking on Damon's.

"Well, duh," he commented, stalking towards her slowly. "This is what you signed up for, remember?"

Yeah, she remembered vividly.

Damon was getting closer and closer to her. Stalking her like his prey. And then the man groaned, waking up. "What a party pooper," Damon commented when he saw that the man was awake.

"What do we do?" Haley questioned, panic in her voice. She had almost killed the guy! Guilt was eating away at her insides.

"Compel him," he threw over his shoulders as he walked towards the man. When he was just feet away from the disoriented guy, he paused. He turned towards Haley with a twinkle in his eyes that took her breathe away. She realized that he was happy. Her turning had made him _happy_. She suddenly didn't feel too bad about being a vampire.

"What?" She questioned self consciously. She liked her lips and tasted the man's blood. Her eyes closed in ecstasy and she felt her fangs lengthen. The blood tasted so delicious. Which was a thought she never thought she'd be thinking.

Damon sped over to her and cradled her face in his hands. Her eyes slowly opened and were filled with lust. Blood lust. "You are so beautiful," he whispered hoarsely. He leaned down and she was expecting a kiss, but instead he ran his tongue along her lips and face. Tasting the left over blood. She let out an involuntary moan.

Haley was about to deepen the kiss when she heard a voice. It was the man she almost killed. "Hello? Is somebody over there? Help I…I need…" and he trailed off, but she could tell by his breathing that he was still conscious.

"Compel him," Damon whispered into her ear. Startled brown eyes shot to ice blue. "You could use the practice."

She slowly made her way over to the man, and leaned down in front of him. His eyes widened when he saw her.

"Wha…what happened?" He asked, recognizing her as the girl he left the bar with. His eyes then traveled down the length of her body. She was covered in blood. _His blood_. "No!" He gasped, trying to get away from her. "Don't hurt me, please leave…"

She caught his eyes and her pupils dilated. "Shhhh," she whispered in a soothing manner and he obeyed. "I'm not here to hurt you," she lied and it left a bad taste in her mouth, but that was her new life. She had to get used to it.

"You're not here to hurt me," he repeated like a parrot, and she couldn't help but giggle when she heard Damon laugh.

"Yeah," she cooed, running her hands down his chin. She was actually having _fun_. "We stumbled out here and were going to have a great time, remember that?" She questioned and heard Damon snarl in the background.

"I remember."

"But then my boyfriend found us. He wasn't happy."

"I remember."

"You two started to fight, but he was more experience then you. You don't fight much, right?"

"I don't fight much."

"You gave as good as you got, but you ended up getting knocked out."

"I remember."

"When you woke we were nowhere to be found. You were alone."

"I was alone."

"Now you'll leave and return home. You'll forget all about tonight and just tell your buddies you had to much to drink. It was just a bad night, right?"

"Just a bad night," he repeated and she hopped up – satisfied with herself. She propelled herself into Damon's arms when the guy was gone.

"Laid it on a little thick, didn't you?" He grunted out, not completely happy with her story. Although, he had to admit, it was a good story. Although how the guy would explain the puncture wounds on his neck he didn't know nor care. That was the guy's problem now.

"It was fun," she admitted sheepishly, and hid her face in his shirt.

"Hey, hey," he cooed gently, bringing her face out of its hiding place and gripping her by the chin. He stared into her beautiful brown eyes as he spoke. "Don't feel guilty; _do not _feel ashamed of being what you are. You are a _vampire _now, Haley. Compelling your prey is supposed to be fun. It's part of the hunt," he said and then shrugged. He was shocked to see tears still leak out of her eyes. He watched one fall, and then traced its path with his finger.

"I don't want to kill people," she whispered brokenly. He gathered her up in his arms and held onto her tightly. Afraid if he let go she was run away. He felt like he was losing her, and that would _not _happen if he had anything to say about it.

"And you won't. Baby, I'll take care of you. You have to believe that," he pleaded, being vulnerable as he only is with her. She pulled back from the shelter of his arms and stared into his ice blue eyes. Eyes so cold they sometimes burned her as she looked at him. Eyes so cruel he sometimes scared her. Eyes that held so much love for her that if her heart was still beating, it would have sped up in speed.

She cupped his face gently and stood on her tiptoes so she could stare directly into his eyes. "I do," she whispered before crushing her lips to his. The kiss soon turned passionate and he pushed her up against the building roughly, hitching her leg over his hip.

He had told her that everything was more intense after you turned. That personality traits got enhanced, but she never put much stalk into his words. Until that moment. Not until his every touch on her body felt like fire. Not until his every word made her own words catch in her throat. Not until she desired him so much she could just _bite him_.

Not until he completed his infiltration into her soul.

She had always thought she loved with all she had, and maybe she did, but obviously she had so much more now. It wasn't really hers though. It was Damon's. Everything she was and everything she owned was Damon's. And maybe, eventually, she could learn to love, not hate, him for that. Then again, there was a fine line between the two emotions. And as her lover ripped off her clothing and tore into her dead skin, she realized she was feeling both at that moment.

She hated him for making her need him with everything she was. And on the other hand, she loved him for it.

()()()

"_And sometimes…_

_I think she's truly crazy._

_And I love it!"_

()()()

He was spooning. The almighty, bad ass Damon Salvatore was spooning. What had Haley done to him? Fuck, she might as well of castrated him. It would have been the same thing. At that moment in time he felt like a pseudo man. A mere replica of the man he once was.

He realized he loved every moment of it as Haley let out a contented sigh in her sleep. Damn it, he may be whipped, but at least he was in love. And getting laid. That was always a plus. As her eyes fluttered open slowly he couldn't help the full grown grin from making it's way onto his face. He would get to wake up every morning of eternity, next to the beautiful woman in his arms.

"Good morning," Haley whispered to the man she loved. He may not be nice or perfect, but for her he was just right. He was everything.

"About time you waked up," he commented.

"And what time did you wake up?" She challenged, her eyebrow hitching up to show she meant business.

He turned and looked at the clock. When he turned back around he had a smirk on his painfully stunning face. "About five minutes ago."

She couldn't stop the instantaneous laughter from spewing out of her mouth. When she finally calmed down she smiled at Damon sweetly. "I could get used to this."

"To what?" He questioned, confused at what she was talking about.

"Waking up next to you." It was his turn to laugh. "What?"

"You should already be used to it, we've been doing it for awhile now," he pointed out, mindlessly stroking her hair. Long and blonde. She was stunning.

"But it feels _so _different now," she admitted, staring up at his face in the way she had always done. Like he was the savior of the world. He didn't deserve that look, he _knew _that, but he loved it all the same. It made him feel wanted, loved, and _needed_.

"It is different now," he told her as he continued to stroke her hair. As if she was a little puppy. She was a little ashamed to admit that the action soothed her, so she would never admit it.

"I just…" she started, but the emotion in her tone made her pause.

"Yes?" He asked in that arrogant tone that would always get to her.

"I love you so much," she admitted, using her vampire speed to sit up quickly and started getting dressed.

"I know," he smirked confidently.

"So much more than before," she dares to say, and turns her head to look at him. He had a look of understanding on his face. He _knew _what she was talking about. Turning made her love for him amplified. "And I just…"

"What?" He questioned impatiently, _needing _her to continue. _What _was she getting at?

She turned her whole body to look at him, wearing her underwear, bra, and nothing else. "You can't leave me," she demanded. It wasn't a request. He wasn't allowed to leave her. She wouldn't make it. She _couldn't _make it.

He gave her an incredulous look and in an instant she was on her back on the bed, with him hovering over her. "Are you an idiot?" He thundered in a furious voice.

"What?" She asked, confused about why he would insult her like that.

"I would _never _leave you, ok? That was the whole point of turning you," he pointed out. He had to make her understand. She needed to know how strongly he felt for her.

"Not even for Elena?" She threw out there, her jealousy getting the best of her. Damon gave her a bemused look in response.

"What you're feeling right now, all those intensified neurotic feelings towards me, yeah, I've been feeling them all along," he pointed out to her. "So no, I wouldn't even leave you for Elena."

She accepted his answer with tears in her eyes and a nod of her head. And then a kiss that almost became more, but Damon stopped it before then. Surprisingly.

"So," he started, but paused as his eyes traveled the length of her stunning face. _God_, he was lucky. "How do you want to die?"

"What?" She screeched, clawing at him until he let her get up. She knew for a fact that she would never be stronger than him, and it made her _furious_. But that was the way of life. She was on the other side of the room before he had even sat up.

"I meant the story. We have to fake your death," he pointed out in a bored tone.

"Oh."

"Yeah, aren't you just a jumpy little thing," he commented. "I guess your lack of trust in people was amplified," he noted, and in two seconds she was straddling his lap.

"I'm sorry," she whispered against the shell of his ear. "This is all just so new to me," she reminded him.

"I know," he told her gently, pausing to nip at her lip. "So, again I'll ask; how do you want to die?"

She just gave him a bemused look in response.

()()()

"So, how is Haley doing?" Elena questioned Damon in a whisper so nobody else would hear.

"Dead. I thought you knew that since we're standing at her funeral," he deadpanned in response.

She laughed dryly. "You know what I meant," she pointed out gently.

"She's coping," he told her, but did not elaborate due to the fact that Liz Forbes approached the duo at that moment. The older woman grasped Damon's hands in a friendly jester.

"I am so sorry, Damon," she told him with tears glistening in her eyes.

Elena chose that moment to make her leave, muttering an apology and continuing on with the ruse that her friend had just died. If she knew Haley James as much as she thought she did, then she was holding out in a tree watching her friends and family mourn her 'death'.

"Haley was such a great girl," Liz continued on. "The car crash is a tragedy that none of us will get over. And then the fire that destroyed her body," Liz went on in awe, and Damon couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm aware of the facts," he snapped in anger. He knew that she really didn't die, but he didn't like to think of the possibility. Haley was his world. He also hated lying to his friend.

Liz seemed to realize her mistake. "I'm sorry," she apologized in a low voice and just received a head nod in response. "Have you seen Caroline? I'm worried about how she's going to handle this," she told her younger friend with a furrowed brow. Caroline and Haley had become best friends over the time they knew each other. Haley had seen a lot of Brooke in the young blonde and had latched onto a reminder of her old life. Not to mention the fact that Caroline was just a wonderful person.

Yeah, Damon thought with a bitter chuckle. Just that morning Caroline had came over to the boarding house to have Haley help her pick out the dress she would wear to the funeral. Caroline had learned about vampires after her and Matt broke up and she started dating Tyler Lockwood, werewolf extraordinaire. "She's over talking with a few of Haley's friends," Damon said instead. Liz left to talk to her daughter.

Damon looked around the open courtyard where the memorial service was taking place. He had told everybody that he had Haley's body cremated, making a funeral nearly impossible. He saw members of Haley's giant family in attendance and mad a mental note to steer clear, because they hated him. He saw most of the town in attendance too. Then he saw faces he was praying wouldn't be stupid enough to show up.

Lucas, Peyton, Nathan, and Brooke.

Just then he received a text message and he automatically opened it.

_"Be nice – H" _he chuckled and started typing back.

_"I'm always nice – D"_

He made his way over to the foursome. When he reached them he clasped his hands on Nathan and Brooke's shoulders, squeezing his way in between them. "What a _pleasant _surprise," he sneered. He wasn't surprised when Brooke did everything to get out of his grip, he let her willingly.

"Damon," she glared. She hated him with a burning passion. He was the reason she had to mourn her best friend's death. If it wasn't for him she would have never turned into a _freakin' _vampire.

"Brooke Davis," he acknowledged in his signature arrogant tone of voice. "Can't say I'm not shocked to see you had the gull to show up here," he commented.

"Who are you to say who can and can't show up to her funeral?" Nathan demanded, calling Damon's attention onto him. Which was a horribly stupid idea.

"You're Nathan Scott, right?" Damon questioned, reaching out his hand for the other black haired, blue eyed man to shake. Nathan reached to shake it when he was interrupted by a cheerful voice.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You would probably have a few broken bones by the time he was done with you," Caroline told Nathan, joining the mourning group.

"Who are you?" Brooke demanded, not recognizing the pretty blond girl.

"I'm Caroline Forbes, Haley's best friend," she told Brooke, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow challengingly.

Brooke automatically stiffened. Haley had told her about the blonde and Brooke had always felt betrayed that her friend replaced her spot as her best friend, although she realized she had no right to.

"And you must be Brooke Davis," Caroline went on. "Haley had told me so much about you," she gushed and then pulled the brunette into a hug. "Haley wants you to meet her at the graveyard later today when everybody clears out," she whispered. Brooke sent the other girl a small smile when she pulled back.

"I'm Lucas and this is Peyton," Lucas introduced himself and his young wife.

"Well, isn't this nice," Damon said in a sarcastic tone, slinging his arm over Caroline's shoulder, which she promptly shrugged off. "All the people who betrayed Haley together again."

"Who are you to judge us?" Peyton demanded. The guy was getting on her nerves.

"The man who loves Haley," Damon admitted, and stormed off to join his love in watching the precession. He could practically feel the eyes glaring wholes into his back.

()()()

"Ok Haley, I'm here. And obviously you had to choose the creepiest place to meet. Has death really made you this cruel?" Brooke Davis commented to thin air as she walked around the funeral.

"I don't know, you tell me," Haley answered, appearing in front of Brooke. The taller brunette shrieked at the shock.

"Obviously it has!" She yelled, clutching her racing heart.

"Sorry," Haley apologized with a shrug and small smile. She had missed Brooke.

"It's ok," Brooke said and then went in for a hug that Haley shied away from. "What's the matter?"

"No hugs, the urge to bite you might be too strong," she told her friend, and Brooke nodded her head in understanding, but still looked terrified.

"Is it hard not killing people?" Brooke dared to question, managing to only look a little uncomfortable. Haley loved her friend for trying to act brave and like everything was normal.

"Sometimes. Damon helps a lot," Haley said sheepishly.

The two girls made a place for themselves on the ground and caught up. They talked about the things they couldn't only tell to one another. And they both realized just _how _much they had missed each other. And only when the cravings were becoming a little too much for Haley did they get up to leave. But then something shiny caught Haley's eye.

She grabbed Brooke's hand and stared at the engagement ring. She felt Brooke stiffen under her touch, but didn't pay any mind to the action. "When did Nathan propose?" She questioned, her voice tight.

Brooke was so afraid that Haley was going to snap at her that she stuttered when she tried to speak, "no…not too l…long ago."

Haley gave her a bemused look. "I'm not going to bite," she assured her friend.

"Oh, good," Brooke sighed and Haley laughed in response.

"I'm happy for you Brooke." And then Brooke couldn't resist the urge to hug her friend, so she took the chance that Haley might snap. She figured she was going to die someday, might as well be at her Haley's hand.

"I just wish you could be there," Brooke admitted in a whisper.

Haley pulled back and looked into Brooke's stunning hazel eyes. "I will. I promise. I will watch you get married Brooke, and you'll know I'm there, just not in sight."

Both girls laughed and then, "You will _always _be my best friend, Tigger."

"I love you, Tutor Girl."

()()()

Haley kept her promise. She went to both her best friend's weddings, Caroline's and Brooke's. She was there when Elena woke up after Stefan turned her. Then she was there for all other happy occasions. Like Brooke's baby girl being born, and Caroline's baby boy growing older.

But then she had to be there for the unhappy occasions too. Like her family's funerals. Nathan's back deteriorating. Brooke, Caroline, Peyton, Bonnie, Lucas, and all her other loved one's dying. It was a painful experience and she almost ended up resenting Damon for the life she lived.

With one look into his blue eyes she would remember why she turned. She loved him, simple as that. Even after many years had pasted she still loved him with the same burning passion.

She gave her life up for him, and she could never regret that decision.

Because he was her home, and that would never change.

And she was his savior.

Forever.

()()()

"_Her eyes, that's where hope lies._

_That's where blue skies,_

_Meet the sunrise._

_Her eyes, that's where I go,_

_When I go home."_

()()()

**(Review, huh?)**


End file.
